1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for discovering connections between ports of a network device and ports of one or more switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within networks, network devices such as servers are typically connected to switches within those networks. Often, ports of a single network device are connected to multiple switches. In order to track these connections, cable connections between these ports are typically manually traced. As a result, tracking these multiple cables connecting servers to these multiple switches is difficult and error prone. Likewise, if a cable connection is moved, it can be difficult to detect and even more difficult to find the new connectivity.